


Секреты

by nordorst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секреты Стайлза носят совершенно дурацкий характер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты

Раз, два, три.

 

Скотт не знает, почему он дольше нужного не отводит взгляда от Стайлза, как будто проверяет на реальность. Определенно, есть в этом мелком жесте какое-то значение, только оно неумолимо ускользает, и минуту спустя они самозабвенно гогочут в голос, потому что у Стайлза футболка наизнанку.

И Скотт не соображает, что дело - не в ней.

В среду они идут на дополнительные по математике, и Скотт хмурится, улавливая едва отдалённый запах старой пыли.

\- Эй, эй, - начинает ворчать Стайлз, когда Скотт притягивает его за рюкзак и сосредоточенно смотрит сквозь. Стайлз присматривается: - Ты меня нюхаешь что ли? Фу, какой кошмар, Скотт, отвали.

Стайлз делает вид, что ему действительно неудобно, оправляет толстовку, передергивает плечами, и Скотт отстраняется. Он знает этот запах - его точно в доме Стайлза нет.

Вечером того же дня они гуляют за городом.

\- Если меня спросят, почему я много пил, я скажу, что меня надоумил мой друг-оборотень. Как думаешь, - вслух размышляет Стайлз, - мне удастся выбить из них слезу сочувствия? Сумасшедший школьник, доведенный до галлюцинаций из-за злоупотребления алкоголя ... Или лучше все-таки: доведенный до алкоголя из-за навязчивых галлюцинаций?

\- Стайлз.

\- Нет, чувак, я серьёзно. Сам подумай, это же принципиальная разница. Вот скажи ... Хотя стой, не отвечай. В общем, в первом случае я виноват сам, ибо хлещу градусы, которые меня доводят до ручки ... А вот во втором ...

\- Стайлз.

\- ... Во втором случае, всё-таки, жаль несчастного меня уже становится всерьёз. Как ты думаешь, Скотт, ты бы смог поверить в чудодейственную луну, если бы сам не чудодействовался под её магическими лучами? Ррр? - Стайлз щурит глаза, усмехается и трет нос, и Скотт только выдыхает. Он говорит, что в обоих случаях Стайлзу выпишут приличный штраф, а шериф отдельным пунктом влепит домашний арест, как минимум.

Они соглашаются, что на сегодня достаточно приключений, и идут к джипу Стайлза. Скотт с треском закрывает дверцу со своей стороны и откидывается на сиденье, довольный вечером. Стайлз падает рядом, заводит машину, а минуту спустя Скотту кажется, что запах - знакомый и какой-то глухой - не отпускает. В итоге он решает разобраться с этим позже, прикрывает глаза и не реагирует на яркий фонарный прерывистый свет вплоть до самого дома.

На выходных приходится встретиться с Дереком. Их собственные проблемы со временем становятся общими, это странно влияет на всё вокруг. Скотт не знает, как долго он смотрит на Дерека, прежде чем поднимает на него, наконец, осмысленный взгляд. И переспрашивает. Дерек повторяет:

\- Что-то не так?

Скотту хочется ответить, что, чёрт возьми, здесь действительно какая-то загвоздка, место которой всё никак не найти. Он отводит глаза, когда Дерек поднимает брови, и только хмурится - эта головоломка перерастает во что-то колкое. Оно колется и внутри, и снаружи. Оно колется Стайлзом, его жестами и выдохами, его пульсом и короткими звуками, оборванными на половине - что-то нерешительное, собранное обратно, изменчивое. Стайлз с ним об этом говорить не спешит.

\- Стайлз, - зовет Скотт.

Говорить о чём?

Это колется Дереком, который учтиво высматривает в самом Скотте какие-то лишь ему известные детали, который молчит больше, но от этого не менее открыт. Дереком, который свободно предлагает им помощь весь последний месяц.

\- Стайлз.

Месяц ли?

Скотт следит за ним задумчивым взглядом и молчит.

Это колется взглядами Лидии, которой известно больше, чем Скотту - он уверен. Ему хочется знать тоже, хочется втиснуть себя в цепь одним из связующих звеньев, хочет разобраться, но внутренний волк продолжает высиживать вопросы, которых становится больше и больше, а ответов нет.

\- Стайлз...

Скотт устаёт выслушивать странную теорию и найденную в ней связь между какими-то языками. Он находит это скучным и недостойным должного внимания, в отличие, конечно, от самого Стайлза, который в очередной раз просит не перебивать.

Ответов нет.

Эпицентр вопросов вертится всё также суетливо, жестикулирует, делает смешные интонации и всячески отгоняет какие-либо подозрения. Но Скотт знает, что Стайлз - не профессиональный лжец, обманывать вечно он не сможет, рано или поздно ему самому захочется включить в головоломку лучшего друга.

Только почему не сейчас?

Скотт проходит следом, смотрит в затылок Стайлза, на его шею, плечи, розовые уши. Слышит его голос - слышит, но не слушает. Привычный запах, привычный во всех его нотах и оттенках - ничего странного, всё слишком просто и легко. И тогда Скотт с ужасом понимает, что заведомо ошибался и искал совершенно не там.

Секреты Стайлза носят совершенно дурацкий характер.

И ответ головоломки остаётся за рамками того факта, что запах Стайлза и Дерека - одинаковый.


End file.
